Vengance of the just
by crasyrt
Summary: Xavier Lucas until recent self proclaimed fallen angle hunter had gone it alone how will he adapt to working with a team? and how will the team react when they find out about a prophecy foreshadowing the fall of devil kind? and what of the girl?
1. Chapter 1

AN This fanfiction will be about a character i have created and it will contain a lot less boobs then the actual series as it will be through his eyes not Issei's i hope you enjoy. remember to review please. and no i am not ending my Smallville fanfic i just watched allot of this recently and wanted to start my own story about it :p.

Chapter 1 A Vengfull dawn

A lone soul wandering, searching for its purpose afraid of becoming what it seeks to destroy still it searches trying to find something to give its existence meaning whether it be a belief, a person, an item or even a soul mate. Only time would reveal what would give him a reason to live.

Clad in buster Armour a sacred gear which when activated surrounds the wielder with demonic chain-mail black as the darkest nights with heavenly gold plates on the chest and shoulders which shone like the brightest star illuminating all shadows that tried to infest the wielder these plates where embedded with blood cross's said to keep the blood pure even when infected with the most deadly of Poisson's all of this makes the wielder resistant to holy demonic and poison's weapons alike. The offensive capability of this gear where two 1.5 meter long blades that came out of the arm plates when needed. One was made of a heavenly alloy allowing the user to obliterate army's of demons, the other was made of the darkest alloys of the demon world making angles quiver just being in its presence. A helmet can be formed which is heavenly gold like the plates that surround the chain mail with a blood red visor in the shape of a cross similar to the plates themselves. but right now the helmet was removed the boys short oak brown hair was exposed to the night sky.

This boy was a mystery to all who saw him, who would walk around in Armour like that. he seemed to be searching for something or someone, what it was no one knew but him and he would never let others get hurt trying to help him, this was his burden to carry no one else and he would carry it to the grave.

"So what do we have here a holy man dressed in demonic Armour, naughty naughty what would the lord think of you so openly using tools from hell!"

A woman of similar age to the boy glided down majestically behind him a pair of wings darker then that of a crow trailing behind her. The boy was unfazed he even smiled amused at her assumption of him that just because he bore the cross that meant that he was a servant to god.

"I need not answer someone who has fallen as far as you have angle but I will humor you. You see I bear the cross to symbolism the fact that I carry a great burden just as Jesus carried his cross when he was crucified but i am not a servant of god, instead i rid the world of those that he will not as he is to fair and i do this against his will and do not ask for forgiveness as forgiveness will not be given for someone that dose what I do. But still i do this in order to protect others from my fate. Do you want to know who I hunt? I hunt fallen angles like the one that killed my parents for there sacred gears and that would be you!"

The boy charged swinging his holy blade towards the angles head, she dodged by ducking she then tried to throw a spear of light that barely missed the boy but the light that was produced was enough to make him lose balance allowing her to knock him down with a sweeping kick to the shin.

"Ha pathetic it would seem that my servants have tired you down made you slow to bad they had to die to do it, i'm still surprised you managed to take on ten fallen angles at the same time but i call it on luck. To bad your gear is only compatible with you else i would have killed you that day along with your parents!"

He jumped at the angle to try and take her when her guard is down but she saw it coming and brought her knee to his groin sending him to the ground doubling over in pain, still the boy stood back up refusing to back down while he still had breath in his lungs and blood in his veins he would fight until either he died or every single fallen angles body's lay at his feat.

"My my you are a fighter still i don't think you can stand up against your parents sacred gears!"

Suddenly spears grew out of the ground surrounding the boy each of a different attribute and element there was holy, demonic, fire, ice,wind etc.

"Your father had spear birth allowing him to make any type of spear just appear of course the users needs to have enough energy to make them which is why most humans are limited but i am less limited! now your mother on the other hand well..."

A giant bolt of lightning hit the angle and molded itself into a dazzling golden Armour that seemed to buzz with electricity.

"Well she had the Armour of Jupiter a rare gear usually only found near Rome. Now this has been fun but its time for you to die!"

She sent three spears flying at him at once one made of fire blazing hotter then a supernova one of ice cooler then the glassier the third of lightning emitting power that could rival a nuclear reactor all of them struck him in the chest causing his buster gear to shatter and shut down. The world slowly darkened as the man lay in a pool of his own blood wearing a pair of jeans and a black top with a golden cross around his neck with a ruby encrusted at the center. But even as he knew he was dying he would not give up the fight.

"Don't you fly away from me!"

The woman was in shock. How had he survived all of that after already fighting of ten fallen angles, three extremely powerful spears still couldn't kill him. He should be dead. She turned around and admired the look of determination on his blood soaked face.

"Hu still alive are we I will just have to..."

She was cut of by the boy charging towards her faster then before he slashed at her face with a holy dagger he had just drawn from his belt leaving a wound that would never truly heal and would scar her face forever.

"Arg fuck you you little prick!"

She create one last spear this one was barbed and made of solid gold. She stabbed it threw the mans gut and pulled it back out tearing of chunks of flesh she dropped the spear next to the dying boy who was slowly passing out and will soon die. She turned and flew of leaving a single black feather which floated down and landed on the boys now cold hand. The last thing the boy saw was a red haired girl walking towards him with a chess piece in her hand was it a pawn no it was a bishop no surely it was a rock the world finally went dark for the boy but there was no light at the end of the tunnel only darkness.

AN Thanks for reading i hope you enjoyed and remember review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Just to say i have no idea who the second bishop is so the next chapter may have to wait until i find out either threw manga or anime.

Chapter 2 A Just Ally

The boy awoke in a room unfamiliar to him four medical beds on either side of the room, a window at the end of the last. Outside what appears to be a school yard, looking down the boy notices more girls then boys walking around, odd he was used to it being the other way around, then again he was never in one place long enough for him to notice something like that. Wait didn't something happen to him last night, a flash back of gold and red, the boy reaches for where the spear penetrated his chest no. No wound was there, then again his buster gear made it impossible for him to be scared so he didn't push away the thoughts of last night he either imagined it or for some reason he has been given a second chance at vengeance against the bitch that took his parents the door started to open, the boy instinctively activated his gear producing a holy blade from his arm without activating the armor, instantly a pain like no other flooded his arm causing him to disable the gear.

"You will find that you will have to activate your armor as well as the blade in order to save yourself the excruciating pain of holding a holy item in your reborn state."

A red haired woman had walked in to the room her beauty was unmatched by most but still the boy didn't care no manner of looks would drive him from his cause but more importantly right now finding answers as to what happened to him and where the angle has gone. It was then that the boy noticed a demonic presence he had only felt when in the presence of Satan himself, his armor formed around him his helmet hiding his emotions as a holy blade was produced from his arms, he then redyed himself in a defensive stance ready for if she tried to attack.

"I see you have your brothers hair Gremory!"

"my name is not Gremory that is my surname my first name is Rias and you are my new ser... wait you know my brother?"

a look of shock covered Rias's face as no mortal has been known to see her brother OK except for Issie's parents but that's a different story.

"I met him when i was a child i was scrutinized my the ark-angle leader of the fallen angles and your brother i'm surprised you didn't recognize me we use to hang out every weekend while your brother made sure i would not be a threat to your kind"

"ah you mean our kind"

The boy took a few seconds to process what she had just said finally coming to the right conclusion he deactivated his gear and drooped to his knees. why why had she revived him she didn't even recognize him.

"and wait is your name Xavier Lucas"

he nodded as her face lit up and she jumped towards him and embraced him in a hug, she felt so much stronger then she did all those years ago but at the same time she still had all the warmth he remembered, however the feelings he once remembered having for her had gone and he could feel that this was a sign of friendship from her not love meaning she to had moved on from there once blissful childhood.

"My brother said that you had to go back to England and that we wouldn't see each other ever again, i knew he was lying so what brings you back to japan? and what where you doing hunting angles i always thought you where really religious?"

"I have wandered all over the world since those days and as to why i am hunting well I stopped seeking forgiveness instead i dedicated my life to making sure that no one else had to suffer at the hands of the fallen angles, i believe my current kill score is 537 dead angles after last nights brawl"

she released him her eyes wide she could see the new features in his face anger hatred but most of all determination, yet still she could see the kind and cheerful boy that made being the sister of Satan bearable now he would stay withe her as her loyal servant. She hoped.

"So what am i knight, rock, bishop you didn't make me a pawn did you?"

She giggled amused she was to use to changing people that didn't have a clue how the demon world works, then again every weekend for a year spent in hell will probably teach you a thing or two about how it all works.

"no i used all my pawns on one man who is wielder of the red dragon emperor you are my rock."

"well coincidences do happen i hear that to wield either dragon you must be related to the original wielder and it just so happens the original wielder is my ancestor."

so he had ties with all but 2 of her servants the angle that killed his parents was the sister of her queen,his ancestor was her pawns ancestor, he had worked in a church along with one of her knights, the other he had caused a diversion to allow his escape from the holy sword project and when one of her bishops was being thrown out of the church he stood up and defended her against the churches wish. Her team was now complete they had all been destined to meet even if she was unaware of how the other two members had met him he was the connector connecting them all now all that was left was to find out there destiny.

"so what weapons do you have Xavier?"

"Well we could be here a wile. a have two revolver's one loaded with holy ammo the other with demonic, two Katana's one holy one demonic you get my point two of each with one holy one demonic yea good. Two daggers two snipers two fully auto crossbows oh and two bazookas plus every thing at my apartment."

"wait you have all of that on you where?"

" my buster gear can work as an infinite storage its just easier to carry less in terms of drawing the right weapon"

"That will come in useful. one thing i don't get how can a servant of god be so open to becoming a demon?"

"Well I do not seek redemption i seek to make the world a better place of course i use to pray to god cant do that now, however i never prayed for myself i always prayed for others who are less fortunate and others in similar circumstances to me. you see i do not seek to be by gods side in death i seek to make the world better while i live and you just gave me another chance to do that."

The selflessness that he radiated, the feeling that he would sacrifice himself should anyone he was close to be in danger, she knew he would make a vital member of her team.

"So how are you at coming up with wining strategy's?"

"As long as the person i'm trying to beat isn't a fallen angle top notch. Why?"

"We have a ratting game coming up and i may be good but as our last game proves i'm not the best."

"I will need to know what we have got on the team, weapons, ability's signature moves and weakness weather it be emotional or physical. i will also need a run down of our opponents numbers skills etc even knowing gender can give us the edge."

"Understood we will go and meat with the rest of the team and i will have our opponents files printed off for you. Oh one thing fuck this up and your dead you hear me this is more then just a game."

AN Thanks for reading glad you are enjoying i know this chapter is a bit soon but i couldn't stop coming up with ideas about it.


	3. Chapter 3

AN sorry for a short chapter here hopefully the next one should be a lot longer oh and this is set during season 2.

Chapter 3: brawl of justice

They walked towards what Rias had called the old school building, it looked that way from the outside however as soon as you entered it seemed as good as new not a single spec of dust or cobwebs could be found. As they continued on through the corridor something began to make Xavier feel uneasy, it was a feeling of conflict not actual combat but more of a conflict of belief and it was strong. The more he tried to focus on these feelings the more he began to doubt himself and that made the set backs of being able to sense others emotions and general thoughts more noticeable. They finally came to a stop next to a door with the words occult research club written on it.

"Here we are."

She opened the door to reveal five people siting around a table the one closest to the door was a tall handsome blonde boy who gave off the feelings of determination, the next was a small girl with white hair she gave off mixed emotions of affection and of disgust the problem here being that he couldn't tell who this was aimed at, next was an average sized blonde girl with stunning green eyes she gave of emotions of hope and belief , next was a tall girl with black hair by far the most visually appealing of them who radiated feelings of power and control and finally there was a tall brown haired boy with what seemed to be a red gauntlet on his left arm he gave of some of the strongest thoughts of perversion ever.

"So who's this guy then"

The brown haired boy had stood up as Rias entered clearly being the one with the least power in the group even the petite girl gave of a more powerful energy then him.

"This is our new rock Xavier Lucas, this is Yuto Kiba one of my two knights as such he has excellent speed and agility he is also a swards master and has the sacred gear sword birth allowing him to create swords such as his signature holy demonic blade his weakness can be over estimating his own ability."

"Pleasure to meet you Xavier."

"Same to you."

"this is Koneko Toujou my other rock, she has no sacred gear and her preferred form of combat is brute strength and hand to hand, she has an unrivaled endurance, her weakness is a lack of speed."

"Hi"

"This is Asia Argento she is my bishop her sacred gear is twilight healing allowing her to heal others at a close distance, weakness no form of combat."

"how do you do"

"This is my queen Akeno Himejima..."

"ah sister of my enemy and preistess of thunder capable of decemating enemy ranks with a single bolt if only you would embrace your other side and become one with not only your demonic but also your holy powers. "

"Ho... how do you know that?"

"I can sense the same power that I sensed in your sister and very few times is there people with such similar auras that aren't related"

"Moving on lastly this is Issei Hydo he wields..."

"don't you dare tell him anything i don't want some stranger knowing my every weakness and strength, what if he goes rouge and turns on us?"

"Are you sure that its not just that you feel threatened that another man is moving in on your territory, you fear that the girls would like me more?"

Anger started to boil within Issei how dare he come here and threaten what he had spent ages building for himself molding and shifting his relation ships with each of his teammates. and what did he know about any of them.

"Oh yea i bet i know more about Rias then you do!"

"Doubtful! did you spend every weekend for a year coped up with her in hell? did you grow to love her in a few small days? did you actually spark a relationship with her? Final verdict NO!"

The tension in the room was growing no one was going to step in and stop the argument most actually enjoyed watching Issei be put in his place by someone so new to the group. The room went quite both boys eyes staring into the others soul neither willing to back down, that was when the door opened and the most beautiful image Xavier had ever seen walked in her ocean blue hair her leaf green eyes everything was perfect even the feelings of hope justice determination all of it just added to her beauty. But there was something else a sadness he didn't need his seventh sense to tell that he could see it in her stunning eyes a hole a void a gap in the very fabric of her soul.

"lets settle this like men! in a fight! if you refuse then you admit that i am far superior then you!"

"Fine but sacred gears only, lets see how your booster gear deals with my breaker gear cousin!"

"what how did you know? wait cousin?"

"Yes to wield the booster gear you must be related to the original wielder, and that i am and thus it only makes sense that i am related to you most likely as a cousin."

They went outside behind the building and into the forest so that it was less likely that someone would see them, both boys activated there gears Issei's gear reaching balance breaker for the second time becoming dragon scale armor proving ho much he wanted to win this fight. Xavier's armor was his standard holy demonic plate with his two blades from either arm. Rias blew the whistle and both boys shot towards each other Xavier getting the first hit slashing across his stomach causing Issie to buckle over, but he didn't stay down for long he released a weak energy blast temporally blinding Xavier then going in for a punch to the gut just before contact he promoted to queen in order to do any damage to the vastly superior defenses of the breaker armor combined with the endurance of the rock, this blow sent Xavier winded to the ground where he quickly recovered and jumped towards Issie bringing his knee to his face causing the helmet to shatter the coming in for a low blow to the stomach this time shattering his scale mail, and all of this happened in what seemed to everyone else the blink of an eye.

"You see you over exert yourself and cause you to lose stamina more quickly meaning you cant sustain your balance breaker, you need more training if you ever hope to defeat the breaker dragon!"

As Issies wound where looked at by Asia Rias introduced Xenovier.

"This is Xenovier my other knight she is fast and wielder of both Excalibur destruction and Durandle her weakness being that she cant properly control Durandle yet"

Xaviers eyes where pulled towards a pendent that was around her neck it was that of a dragon with a ruby in crested for its eye.

"who gave you that pendant?"

"an old friend of mine from when i worked at the church. why?"

because i gave a similar pendent to someone when i left the church."

AN Yes i do listen to feed back. please keep reviews coming!


	4. Chapter 4

AN OK so i have received complaints for Issie bashing now that chapter was about Issie getting beat but it wasn't meant to be me bashing him, it was just me starting a rivalry between my character and him, sorry if it seemed like it was meant to only insult him.

Chapter 3 training begins

They had been staring into each others eyes for a while now, neither willing to look away, both lost in the others soul, trapped for eternity never able to break free... they where pulled out of this trance when Rias had Akeno shoot a blast of lightning in between them.

"Now will you to listen to me?"

Both still dazed from the bolt finally coming to terms with what had happened they turn to Rias and both apologies. Issie and the others had all gone back to the school leaving only Rias, Xavier and Xonovier.

"Xenovier is it all right if i talk to Xavier alone for a moment?"

"Yes of course."

As she walks away Rias turns towards Xavier a stern and judging look on her face meaning that what ever she was about to say was important... or she was just pissed.

"Now you've seen his fighting style and sensed his current power. Can you train him?"

Xavier was taken back he hadn't expected this. Sure he was a good fighter outside of his armor and yes he had extensive knowledge of sacred gears but he was far from trainer materiel he got worked up, angry, he could lose concentration and push himself to far. Sure he was able to concentrate on conserving energy better then Issie but surely she would want the best trainers for her servants.

"Sorry but shouldn't you be looking for someone with more experience then me to train him, i mean i'm just a man hunting angles surely there's some training camp in hell."

"There is but he needs training now, it will only be for a week coming up to the rating game and besides you are the most experienced of all of us i can say iv killed 10 possibly 20 fallen angles but you've killed more then 500 of them.  
You don't give your self enough credit."

He thought for a few moments, with only 7 days to train him he wont be able to teach him to master the gear but he will be able to get the balance breaker out, that will be the easy part. Training him to wield a weapon and conserve his energy will be harder he will need complete focus no distractions. seven days isn't much but it will have to do.

"Fine but the training area will be of limits to girls i need his head clear of all distractions including you. however getting his cooperation will be harder as men have something against being taught by someone our own age."

"Fine you start tomorrow"

They returned to the school and Rias called Issie out he could be heard yelling about it and this brought a grin to everyone face sure Issie was a good guy but every girl loves seeing a pervert in pain. the rest of the day went on Rias had not yet enrolled Xavier in the school and had no plans to until after the rating game. she spent all of lunch sorting out a way that Issie can have a weak of school eventually she managed to get it of course Issie wasn't happy a whole weak away from the girls and stuck at a training facility with only one man for company, and why did she have to get him to train him. Xavier spent the rest of the day travelling to and setting up the training facility, first he had gone back to his apartment to pick up his armory so that they could find the best weapon for Issie.

The next day

Issie was awoken before sun rise by Rias.

"Get up or you wont get there before noon."

The trip to the training facility didn't take long he got there around 8 o'clock he could already tell this wasn't going to be fun, there where targets set up all around the training facility, a makeshift course had also been set up leading him to think that not only was this going to be a pain but it was going to be painful as well.

"Ah your early i had intended to start your training as soon as you got here but seeing as you are early lets have a drink first."

They walked into the kitchen and Xavier got out two bottles filled with a green liquid.

"I am not drinking that."

"Don't worry it don't taste as bad as it looks, its a special blend of herbs protein and flavorings that center the mind and help concentration and besides i shut of the running water and this is all there is to drink. the human body can only last two days without water before you start having the negative effects."

Issie regrettably took the drink they sat in silence as they drank, Issie avoiding eye contact at all costs but still not shooing weakness.

"OK so here is the routine, for today we will be primarily focusing on getting control of your balance breaker but for the rest of the weak we will be working on hand to hand combat from sun rise till noon, weapon training from noon to sunset then mental exercises from sun set till bed. Understood."

"Yes."

"Now step one of controlling your balance breaker will be to find what triggers it, now bear in mind it will drain you of energy quickly so it will be better to save it for when you are in extreme danger, I don't have enough time to focus your physical condition to stand that much of a drain. Now tell me when has your balance breaker triggered before?"

"During a fight against phoenix but that was because the red dragon gave me the power to do so."

"No you see although the dragon gave you temporary strength to use it it has already figured out what triggers it but something about who you where fighting and why actually made you trigger it, trust me a dragon resides in my gear it is the black breaker dragon or the dragon of rebirth, the first time my breaker emerged i was hunting fallen angles that i believed helped to kill my parents and the dragon lent me its strength in order to sustain the breaker for more then 2 seconds.

"Oh so it was not only he dragon that activated it but me also. But that doesn't explain why it only lasted ten seconds like the dragon said."

"They don't have the power to activate it but they do have the power to deactivate it, he obviously saw that you did not have the physical strength to sustain it."

"Ah"

"Now i have heard of your fight against riser or as you call him Phoenix and that was about saving Rias from an unwanted husband and the fight against me... where you trying to prove that you where stronger then me and impress Rias by any chance? If so then this will not take long."

"Yes i was."

"Then in that case close your eyes. Visualize her, think of nothing else, now focus your energy imagine her in danger and let the emotions that follow flow threw you."

A red light absorbed Issie blinding Xavier this power was imminence even more powerful then his, now only if he could actually control it he would be a force to be feared. the light faded leaving Issie in full scale armor quickly however the armor buckled and Issie was left on his knees gasping for breath, Xavier quickly helped him up.  
"As i said you will need more physical training before you can sustain it but it will be a good last resort should you find yourself in a position where you have to use it. That will be all of the gear training that you will receive this weak after you rest a bit we will start on weapons training."

An hour later Issie is back on his feat and led into a room which has a wall full o weapons of all different shapes and sises from knives to crossbows to freaking bazookas.

"We will see which weapons fit your fancy however i advise a range weapon for today as you may find that you lack the physic to wield some of the heavier melee weapons."

He hands Issie a fully loaded rifle, he aims it and fires at the dummy in the center of the room but the recoil proved to much and he missed the target, considering this Xavier hands him a revolver which he also cant seem to hit with seeing that recoil will be a problem to begin with he hands him a fully automatic crossbow, he seems to have less trouble with it.

"As you grow stronger you will be able to use a wider verity of weapons , now bear this in mind the cross bow is a mid ranged weapon and you will have to take the wind into account more then you would a gun and that one was specifically designed by me for me so if you decide to stay on as my apprentice after the rating game then we will see about you making your own weapon that fits you. however this will be a good starting point."

The rest of the day was spent honing his skills with the crossbow he quickly mastered it which Xavier found surprising sure he wasn't perfect but he had six more days to hone his skills and perfect his stance.


	5. Chapter 5

AN sorry this chapter took so long im back at school and it kind of just got out of control.

Chapter 6 Training Day 2

"So today we will be sorting you out a melee weapon, now remember a close quarters weapon will always be more personal and often you cant learn to use it like you did the crossbow. Somethings to take into account include what style of combat are you going to use, will you be fast and have a short blade or a heavy hitter using a mace or top heavy weapon, it all depends on you. now considering your current fighting style i advise using a more technique driven style as your opponents will not expect that giving you a counter to anything they can throw at you."

Already Ise was confused, so many things to take into account so much you have to consider when choosing a simple weapon. He stared at the wall of weapons so many different ones blades, daggers, swords, spears, axes, hammers, maces, katans so many which will he chose? His eyes are pulled to one blade in particular the handle was a crimson red with a line of ebony curled around it a menacing jet emitting a cold aura was embedded between the hilt and the blade the guard shaped like two dragon heads one black as knight the other red as blood, the blade was a gun metal gray with pitch black edges. The blade seemed to call to him draw him to it, that was when Ise saw it for a split second a menacing eye could be seen in the jet staring at him its pupils tiny its iris darker then the bottom of the ocean. Time seemed to stop as it stared at Ise.

[You are worthy of the power of the dragon of time]

"What! Xavier are you hearing this?"

Xavier was frozen not moving, not breathing nothing. Ise moved towards the blade as its horse voice spoke again sending chills down Ise's spine.

[You need not fear me you see I have lied dormant since the creation of this blade waiting,searching for the one who is destined to wield this blade to its full potential]

The thoughts going threw Ise's head right now where going insane how was he chosen to wield a blade with such a strong aura and could he even wield more then one dragon?

[We are connected now i hear all of your thoughts and yes you can wield more then one dragon however the strain that it will put on your body may be to much, only one part of your current body would survive and that is your arm as it is the arm of a dragon, now tell me Draig do you find this boy worthy?]

[Although i do not agree with his motives i find his determination strength and spirit to be worthy]

Draigs voice was now coming from the boosted gear, Ise had thought that only he was not frozen.

[Very well then, Ise me and Draig have a gift to bestow upon you if you chose to accept it, it will allow you to surpass any body as long as you work hard as it will not increase your current strength but your potential strength and the power that your body can take without breaking down to ash, the gift we shall bestow upon you is the blood of dragons, you see every dragon has a legend connected to them some are not fulfilled for many years others are fulfilled days after they are made, my legend is that i will unite the dragons and the devils by spawning a half dragon half demon who will then go on to rule the demons. your choicer is will you accept that fate or will you deny it to follow your current goal?]

Ise couldn't think what he had been told surprised him, he could be destined to rule all demons? But he would have to give up his current goal? But it made sense he had started to doubt his own goal any way after hearing Xavier's goal, and besides who's to say he couldn't create a harem along the way.

[Ise stop thinking like that please]

Draig had started crying again well that didn't take long.

[so what is your choice?]

"I chose to accept i will lead the demons into a new future , a golden age!"

Ise had raised his fist a look of determination covering his face strength being emitted from his very soul, there and then he decreed to himself that he would raise in strength and power until he ruled the whole underworld and led the demons away from there past of destruction and death and to a new future of peace and tranquility.

[i am glad]

A blood red aura engulfed him when he emerged two wings erupted from his back one black as night this was his demon wing the other a crimson red bursting with power this was the wing of a dragon!

[You are now a dragon knight you will have the ability to change into a humanoid form of a dragon with immense power and speed and unlike Juggernaut drive which you will learn of at a later date it will not shave your life force, it is also not part of your Armour like scale mail but it is you who changes, your very skin becomes the impenetrable scales which your enemy will quiver at the sight of. Now i will return time to normal tell your team of this and allow them to help you to Gide you to greatness, remember although you now have the potential to become the most powerful being of all, this path can not be walked alone!]

Time returned to normal and Xavier instantly falls to the ground at the sight of Ise's new wing.

"What the hell?"

Ise picks up the blade and stares at it before turning to answer Xavier.

"This blade it has a dragon inside, it has mad me a dragon knight and i am destined to become the leader of the under world."

[It is true]

Xavier was hesitant to believe that even though Draig is vouching for him however it is the only thing that makes sense. an explosion knocks them of there feet.

"The barrier it has collapsed!"

Xavier was the first out the door followed by Ise whose wings had retracted. Before them flying in the air was none other then Vali himself.

"Lets not make this messy Ise step back and Xavier is it? You and your dragon will be coming with me refuse and he dies!"

He was pointing at Ise as he says that Xavier's gear activates and he jumps into the air to meet Vali in combat.

"Ise stay back no one threatens my family no matter how distant and gets away with it!"

He slashes at Vali's stomach he doges and tries to land a jab to the stomach, it is easily blocked and Xavier returns with a knee the the stomach, Vali fly's backwards avoiding the knee he then uses his momentum to lunge towards Xavier who easily doges. Ise stood staring at these two powerhouses going hand to hand it is like watching a carefully choreographed dance, neither one missing an opportunity but neither one letting an opportunity arise in which they can be caught of guard it was then a stray shot from Vali hit Xavier square in the chest dividing his power and leaving him winded, Vali is about to unleash the finishing blow when he force back by a stream of black fire. Ise now in dragon form his black and red scales glistening like gems, his claws reflecting the beautiful rays of the morning sun gets between them firing of his demonic dragon fire forcing Vali to retreat. he then releases the most powerful dragon shot he could sending Vali flying away from the battle. Ise changes back to his normal form in time to catch the now unconscious Xavier as he fell from the sky injured and beaten, how had one shot weakened him as much as it had.

a few hours later and Xavier awoke in his bed slowly he raised to a sitting position, aware of the pain coursing threw his whole body he was right his powers have weakened by being separated from her. is walks in followed by the rest of the ocult reaserch club, Asia instantly starts treating his wounds.

"are you alright Xavier?"

Rias Gremory was the first to break the silence after that Xavier tarted getting flood with "are you alright and "i'm glad you'r not dead" why where they so worried Rias and Ise he could understand but the others just didn't make sense.

"any way we are all going over to Ise's for a meeting do you think you can walk?

"yea sure"

AN i was planning on adding more but decided that the part i was going to add deserves its own chapter so hopefully next weak you should have it sorry :(


End file.
